


Plaything

by gonnaflynow



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Anal Sex, Ass Play, Butt Plugs, Crack, D/s, Dirty Talk, Dom Erwin, Dom/sub, Fisting, Frottage, M/M, Possession, Prostate Massage, Size Difference, Sub Levi, Teasing, awkward boner, blowjob, extreme size difference, handjob, how did this happen, mild dubcon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-07
Updated: 2014-01-07
Packaged: 2018-01-07 22:47:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1125299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gonnaflynow/pseuds/gonnaflynow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Erwin lends Levi to Mike for a day as punishment for his foul mouth. The corporal will have to learn his lesson the hard way...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Plaything

“You wanted to see me, Erwin?”

“Ah, Mike, come in. Shut the door, if you please.” Erwin placed his quill back in its holder and folded his hands calmly on the desk.

“I need to ask a favor of you,” he said, keeping his voice light. “It won’t be anything too difficult — in fact, I think this might end up being good for both of us in the long run — but it will require a little time and dedication on your part.”

“What’ve you got for me?” Mike asked, clasping his hands behind his back expectantly.

“I seem to have run into a…. situation, of sorts, with Levi.”

“A situation?” said Mike, lifting an eyebrow.

“That’s one way to put it,” sighed Erwin, standing from his chair to gaze out the window. “His behavior as of late has been excessively out of line, and I seem to have run out of effective options for disciplining him.” The commander trailed off, angling his body towards Mike.

“And I take it this is where I come in,” the taller man smirked.

Erwin nodded. “I need you to borrow him, for a day. He’s yours to do as you see fit, though I would remind you he will fight — a little force of your own goes a long way.” He chuckled, stepping away from the window and back towards his desk.

"Anything?"

"Anything."

"In public?"

"If you wish."

Mike grinned, a plan already hatching in his mind. "What time would you like him returned?"

Erwin paused, thoughtful. "I'll be in my office around eight o'clock. Is that enough time?"

A low rumbling laugh echoed through the room. "More than enough. I hope you don't mind damaged goods."

\--------

Levi awoke to a sharp knocking on his door. He groaned and sat up, smacking his head against the headboard in his haste. 

"Leave me alone, old man, it's my fucking day off—"

The knob turned and Mike walked into the room, shoulders set in a casual slope.

Levi sat bolt upright, eyebrows creasing. "Mike? The hell you want this early?"

"It's hardly early," Mike snorted, throwing the old curtains wide. Levi was sent into a hacking fit, dust particles glittering in the mid-morning light. 

"What the shit?! Who the fuck put you up to this?"

"Erwin lent you to me for the day," the taller man shrugged. "Told me to teach you a lesson or something like that."

"That shitty bastard," grunted Levi, grinding his teeth. "What the fuck did I do wrong now? Asshole has too high standards."

"Mouthing off too much, he says. Surprising, I thought that your foul mouth endeared you to him—"

"And he got you in on this?" Levi crawled out of bed, lurching towards his uniform folded on a chair. "I'll show him a foul mouth, that overconfident prick—"

Mike stepped in front of him, pinning the corporal's small frame between his arms. 

"I don't think that would be very wise."

"And why the fuck's that?!" Levi spat, body tensing.

"I'm only to return you once the attitude's been knocked out of you," Mike smiled, pushing a thigh between Levi's naked legs. "And I've been given the authority to use whatever means it takes."

"And what fucking means are those going to be?"

Mike smirked, lowering his face within inches of Levi's.

"I'm going to fuck you until you break," he muttered, hot breath gliding over Levi's ear, "and I'm going to do it until I have you _past_ your limit, screaming for mercy." He felt Levi's cock twitch under him. "I'm not going to show you any mercy."

Levi swallowed, grey eyes wavering uncharacteristically, and Mike's lips crashed down on his. Levi was quick to find that the taller man kissed like he fought — a calculating air surrounded him, not unlike Erwin’s, but he exhibited much more passion and raw emotion, unafraid to put everything he had to the task. 

Mike’s teeth soon found Levi’s lower lip and bit down, drawing a stifled cry from the other man. Levi began to writhe away from Mike’s enticing lips, his back arching over the table he was pressed against in a vain attempt to give himself more leverage. Not one to back down from a challenge, Mike instead began to attack Levi’s neck and collarbone, dotting the pale skin with a small string of blooming bruises.

“Mike, what the hell, there has to be a better way than this…”

Mike drew back a few inches to admire his handiwork, one large hand firmly on Levi’s waist.

“You know, there probably is. Unfortunately for you, I happen to be an advocate of Erwin’s original plan, and I don’t see any reason why he should have to think of something else. He’s a busy man. Besides,” he added with a sly grin, “I can’t disobey an order from my superior.”

“Like hell you can’t—” Levi started, breaking off into a moan as Mike’s fingers deftly undid the top three buttons of his sleep shirt and latched onto a nipple, rough fingers stroking and pinching as his mouth found the other and began to nip gently, tongue swirling around the hard bud. Mike gently nudged his thigh against Levi’s groin, enjoying the way the smaller man’s hips trembled in an attempt not to rut against the offered surface. His mouth slid across Levi’s toned chest to the left nipple, fingers playing and teasing in the wetness of the right, before quickly standing to recapture Levi’s mouth in his own.

“I think this needs to come off,” Mike groaned, one hand splaying across Levi’s upper chest as the other skated down his front, unhooking the rest of the buttons in record time.

“Wait, Mike, don’t—”

Mike yanked the shirt from his shoulders and threw it to the floor, leaving Levi completely bare. The smaller man flinched from the sudden temperature difference and seemed to curl in on himself, unsure of how Mike would react.  

“I can see why Erwin keeps you around,” said Mike, a slow grin spreading across his face as two fingers traced the jut of Levi’s hipbone, brushing delicately over his groin and pointedly avoiding his straining cock. Levi twitched and fought to hold in a very lewd sound as Mike’s fingers edged closer and closer to his erection, teasing him with impossibly light touches that might have been a product of his overworked imagination.

“Oh Levi, it’s going to be a good day,” Mike whispered, tongue tracing a path down the shell of Levi’s ear as a dry finger brushed over his hole. Levi couldn’t contain a choppy moan and a full-body shudder at the movement, body minutely pressing against Mike’s for stability. The taller man chuckled, bringing his hand around to Levi’s mouth.

“Suck.”

“Those have been around my _ass_ ,” Levi scoffed. “I don’t think so.”

Mike ground his clothed erection against Levi’s uncovered one, slipping two fingers into his mouth when it parted in a needy moan. Levi gasped and snapped his mouth shut, teeth beginning to sink into the flesh until Mike gave him a warning look, upon which he began to suck like his life depended on it, small tongue tracing around Mike’s thick fingers until they were coated in spit.

“Thank you,” Mike grinned, tracing his pointer finger around Levi’s hole and quickly slipping it inside. Levi’s body clenched tightly around him, the thickness of Mike’s finger already more than he was used to warming up with. He pressed himself closer to Mike, head burying in his broad shoulders.

“What happened to ‘a better way,’ hmm?” said Mike, slowly pumping his finger in and out. Levi gave another shudder and refused to answer, eyes shutting tightly as he forced himself to relax and allow the intrusion. As soon as he had done so, a second finger was added alongside the first, squirming and scissoring his tight hole until the shudders wracked Levi’s body without pause. Mike crooked both fingers, putting pressure directly on the spot that made Levi jump underneath him.

“You seem to be enjoying this,” Mike rumbled darkly. “Is this how Erwin takes you in the morning? Against his desk, with you wearing nothing but one of his shirts?” Another brush of his fingers pulled a loud moan from Levi’s mouth, his toes curling into the carpet to keep his legs from shaking. “Or are you still wet and open from the night before, so he can slam into you without thinking?” Levi looked to be on the cusp of a cutting statement defending his hygienic standards when Mike slipped a third finger in dry, twisting his wrist and slamming into Levi’s prostate over and over.

“Holy... _fuck_... your fingers are big,” Levi grunted between thrusts, a thin trail of drool escaping from the corner of his mouth as his hands fisted into Mike’s grey shirt. 

“You know what _else_ is big?” Mike smirked, his free hand reaching up to unclasp the wrap around his waist and the belts crisscrossing in front of his groin.

“I can take three of Erwin’s fingers and be fine when he shoves his monster dick in me,” Levi spat, no real anger behind the words. “Just get the fuck on with it.”

“Somehow I don’t think three of my fingers will do the trick,” said Mike, rubbing Levi’s prostate with a vengeance as he began pulling himself out of his trousers. “I guess I’ll be nice and add a fourth.”

“How the shit is that supposed to be _nice_ —” growled Levi, trailing off with widening eyes when Mike shoved his briefs down, freeing his erection. Erwin was more than well-endowed, that much was for certain judging by the wrecked state of Levi’s ass and mouth time after time, but if Erwin was well-endowed then Mike was _hung_.

“You do know you’re muttering out loud,” Mike laughed, his thumb rubbing the beaded precum around the head of his cock. He gave his wrist another sharp twist, Levi keening in the opposite direction. He felt the smaller man’s trembling intensify, and knew that he was close to his peak. With a smile and a bite on the top of Levi’s ear, Mike rapidly began stroking Levi’s prostate with all four fingers, and the man underneath him became undone with a loud cry, streaks of cum painting his chest and abdomen. Mike continued working him through the aftershocks, overstimulating the sensitive bundle of nerves until Levi collapsed in a shaking bundle onto the desk, a bright red flush painting his chest and face as he tried to control his breathing.

While Levi was boneless, Mike took the opportunity to finish himself off efficiently, a few twisting strokes of the hand all that was needed to bring him to the edge. He reached down and grasped Levi’s chin sharply in his own, releasing with a strangled grunt onto his face. Some of his cum caught on Levi’s cheeks and chin, but a good amount shot straight into his mouth, still open from attempting to regain his composure.

“A small reminder of who you belong to for the next twelve hours,” Mike said casually, tucking himself back into his pants. He looked at Levi’s slack-jawed expression, analyzing his reactive capabilities, and quietly slipped something from his pocket. The next thing Levi knew, a cold metal weight was being pressed against his slippery hole and was sucked in by the muscles, lodging agonizingly against his overworked prostate.

“That was just a warm-up,” Mike warned, rewrapping his waist in leather. “You’re going to need to stay nice and open until the next time you see me. Just think of it as a promise of what will come later.” He smiled keenly, throwing Levi’s discarded shirt at him.

“Mike, no…” Levi gasped at Mike’s retreating form, his entire body jolting from the feeling of the plug as he lunged forward.

“Ah, one other thing,” said Mike, glancing over his shoulder. “I think it would be wise to leave that in… I wouldn’t want my lease to get extended, if I were you.”

The sound of the door echoed around the empty room. Levi felt his stomach drop.

\--------

Levi was careful, not paranoid. This sentiment ran through his mind as he walked down the halls of the Scouting Legion headquarters, glancing back every few steps to make sure a certain scruffy blond giant wasn’t on his tail. He clenched his fists, stifling an agonized groan — the weight and angle of the plug had him trembling as he walked, lightly brushing his prostate with each step he took. 

He grimaced as a group of soldiers greeted him, a confused furrow in their brows when Levi barreled straight past them. _Careful_ , he thought, narrowly avoiding crashing into a trainee hauling empty gas canisters to the dungeons. A shout from the end of the hall almost made him jump out of his boots — Hanji, as if it would have been anyone else. _Not paranoid_.

Levi felt his strength draining away with each new hallway he had to traverse, the constant stimulation too much even for his trained nerves to bear. If only there was some way to distract himself from the sensation while also keeping Mike at bay.

“Corporal!” shouted an unmistakable eager voice from down the hall.

Levi slid a hand down his face. Of all the times.

“Brat,” he spat in way of greeting. “What brings you here this _fine_ afternoon?”

Eren paused, trying to process the sarcasm. Levi could almost see the wheels turning in his head. “Er, well, I was just headed to the mess hall. For uh, whatever slop they’re serving today,” the boy grinned, trying to return Levi’s banter with some of his own.

“I for one think quite highly of our cooks,” Levi sniffed, raising an eyebrow as Eren turned beet red. “But I was just heading that way myself.” He gestured with a hand for Eren to lead the way, which the boy did with a squeak and a tiny jump.

 _It’s probably my best option_ , he mused, wincing as the plug moved with him. _Public enough that if Mike makes an appearance, he can’t try anything funny, and it might do some good to eat something._ Eren turned around to catch Levi’s eye, quickly snapping forward when he saw the awful expression on his face. He may have been naive, but he had been around Levi long enough to know a bad mood when he saw one.

The two soldiers entered the hall, their footsteps swallowed up by the contented lunchtime chatter.

“Ah, Levi,” boomed a frighteningly familiar bass.

Standing in the center of the hall, surrounded by his squad, was Mike.

 _Fuck_.

“Mike,” Levi drawled, forcing himself to stamp the tremble from his voice. He quickly averted his eyes from the group and made to grab some food when the voice rang out again.

“There’s something I needed to discuss with you,” he called out, telltale smirk evident in his voice despite its absence from his face. He waved his squad off, mouthing a few parting words in their direction.

“Can’t it wait?” Levi snapped, trying his best not to draw attention to himself.

“Not particularly,” Mike frowned, beckoning Levi with a crooked finger.

_Fucked. I am so fucked._

Levi felt himself being drawn towards Mike despite everything in his body telling him otherwise, Eren waving a half-hearted goodbye as he went.

“You’re really going to try something here, in the _middle of the fucking mess_?” Levi hissed, glancing sharply out of the corner of his eye to make sure he was not overheard.

“What needs trying?” said Mike. “I think there’s something else that’s doing the trying for me. I’d imagine it would be pretty difficult to forget, don’t you think?” He gave a knowing glance at Levi’s groin, the leather waist wrap barely covering his throbbing erection. It gave a noticeable twitch at the obvious scrutiny. Levi was never one to back down from a challenge, but if something came and conveniently annihilated him on the spot he wasn’t sure he would mind too much.

“Fuck _you_ , and fuck that slimy blond bastard who put you up to this, and—”

“Why don’t we sit and discuss this?” said Mike, pushing Levi down to the bench none too lightly and thrusting the plug right into his prostate. Levi’s back straightened like he had been electrocuted as he fought the jolt of pleasure that rippled through him.

“Don’t give me another reason to disembowel you,” Levi grunted, his body crumpling slightly once the sensation had passed. “I know ways, and they’re painful, and they’ll never find your body.”

Mike sighed, resting his head in his hand. “The whole reason I’m here is to help alleviate the issue I brought up earlier. Let’s not make this harder than it has to be.”

“The only one making things hard is _you_ ,” said Levi, grey eyes locked with grey. 

“I suppose you could say that’s true,” Mike grinned with another pointed glance at Levi’s crotch. He ran a hand across Levi’s backside, which was turned into the table. “Perhaps harder than I should be making them.”

Levi’s eyes squinted shut at the touch, his nerves wavering with each pass of Mike's tricky fingers. His hand soon slipped underneath the waist wrap, caressing Levi’s ass through the thin fabric of his pants and snapping one of the belts for good measure.

“See, I think you’re looking at it from the wrong angle,” Mike drawled, fingers continuing their skilled ministrations. “This might make things more difficult for you now, but I think the end result will be well worth the effort. I spoke to Erwin and he agrees... you know, it _was_ his plan in the first place. I think things are too far gone for you to back out now, Levi, to be quite frank." A teasing touch was brushed over his straining cock, Mike managing to pass it off as a friendly pat to the upper thigh. Levi rolled his eyes and tried not to think about the large fingers manhandling him from behind.

“In fact, he might acquiesce to my opinion that you’ve taken it one step _too_ far.” Levi suddenly felt the touch of skin on skin as a hand was snaked down the back of his pants, grabbing at the firm muscles in his ass. He groaned as he felt the heat pooling in his abdomen and tried to pass the sound off as a groan of disapproval, hanging his head in his hands to hide the flush spreading across his cheeks.

“Are you feeling alright?” Mike asked, feigning worry. “You look a little feverish to me.”

“You know exactly how I’m feeling, you complete and utter fuckwad.”

“I don’t think I do,” said Mike. “Care to inform me?” His fingers dropped between the cleft of his cheeks and Levi barely stifled the mortifying sound that bubbled out of his chest with the back of his hand. He grabbed Mike by the collar of his shirt and yanked him down to his level, the fire in his gaze matching the burn on his ears.

“Are you _trying_ to get me to cream my pants in front of thirty-odd soldiers, including some of my squad?” Levi whispered, desperately thinking of the most unattractive titans he had ever seen, _anything_ to calm down his raging cock. “Are you out of your fucking _mind_?!”

A small smile slid onto Mike’s face. He moved close to Levi’s ear, the scruff from his beard scraping the tender flesh of his face. 

“The only one here who’s going to lose his mind is you,” Mike muttered conspiratorially, his voice taking on a dangerous, gruff edge. “You’re right on the edge right now, oh, I can tell. All you need is just a little push—” Mike squeezed his ass cheek, pinky finger very purposely nudging against the plug, “—and you’ll come for me, right here. I bet Erwin would love that, seeing you all fucked out in a room full of people, unable to do anything about it. Maybe I should go get him to watch you come unraveled.” A small shaky moan rattled through Levi’s teeth.

“Too bad I’m not giving you the chance.”

Levi whipped his head around to stare at the empty space in which Mike once sat, a muscle pinching in his neck as he did so. The man now towered over him, grabbing his jacket from the table and slinging it casually over his shoulder.

“Sorry Levi, I think we’ll have to pick this up later,” he shrugged, a spark in his eyes. “My squad and I were going to run a few training drills before the day is out, and I don’t want to keep them waiting. I’ll make sure to try and catch you after we’re done so we can finish this up.”

Levi swung his legs into the bench to hide his throbbing cock, giving Mike a desperate, incredulous look. Mike waved a hand and strode for the east exit, leaving Levi to deal with possibly the worst case of public arousal in his life. He dropped his head on the table in agony, fingernails digging into his palms.

“That motherfucking two-timing shit-eating _vermin_ …”

“...corporal?” a tiny voice said from behind him. Levi slowly picked his head off the table and twisted around.

“Now is _not_ the time, Jäeger.

 --------

After the incident in the dining hall, Levi booked it straight for the showers: he may have been forbidden to touch himself, but that didn't mean he wasn't allowed to swat the pesky thing down with a blast of cold. He stayed under the spray a little longer than strictly necessary, slowly warming the water to relieve the tension built up in his aching muscles, rivulets snaking down his body. He was so overstimulated that the sensations began to wane, a dull ache resonating in his lower back each time he had to stretch more than a few inches in any direction. 

Half an hour later, Levi was toweled off and in fresh clothes, and now had to face the looming decision of what to do with the rest of the day. He _could_ hide out in his room, but the questions it would provoke might prove too much of a hassle after the fact. The same went for squirreling away in a room somewhere in the castle. His squad had taken the day off with him, eliminating his chances of distracting himself with training, and Levi was not particularly keen on joining Mike's squad in their regimen, for obvious reasons. After several minutes of agonized debating, he decided to head to the stables: his horse could never be too well-groomed, and perhaps the contact with the animals would soothe his fraying nerves, though he doubted it would do much of anything for his aching ass.

Levi made his way back through the maze of hallways, blessedly avoiding contact with anyone on his trip, and quickly slipped out to the stables behind the building. A small group had just ridden away towards the distant trees, making it easy for Levi to make his way to the far section of stalls reserved for the officers’ horses. His horse snorted a greeting, coal black eyes glinting in the sunlight as Levi leapt over the stall door and gave it an affectionate pat on the nose. 

The next hour was spent mindlessly washing and brushing, Levi’s mind finally off the unexpected agony the day had brought. His movements became mechanical, eyes glazing over as his hands brushed in circles and his thoughts wandered elsewhere.

Levi was so utterly absorbed in the task at hand, he neglected to notice the shadow lingering over the gate to the stall. The sound of a foreign laugh brought him to his senses, but by then it was too late: he found himself hauled up by the armpits out of the stall, and in a moment of blinding terror, he realized there were only two people that could make such a reach, and he knew exactly which one of them it was. The sudden sunlight blinded him, pupils contracting quicker than he could throw an arm over his eyes, but he was immediately thrust back into darkness. The strong arms under him disappeared, and the corporal found himself sprawled in a pile of fresh hay.

“Did you miss me?” muttered an unmistakable voice. 

“How the _fuck_ do you keep finding me?” Levi spluttered, gasping in a breath of fresh air and shaking the pieces of straw out of his hair. 

Mike rolled his eyes with a smirk and pressed a hand to Levi’s chest, pushing him back into the haystack as their mouths met. Levi was so worn out from the relentless teasing that he was barely able to keep up with Mike, and he let himself fall back to allow the other man to plunder his mouth, tongue exploring every nook with the fervered excitement of a new lover. All of a sudden, he pulled back, relishing the stumped look on Levi’s face and running the pad of his thumb over his wet, swollen lips.

“Well, enough with the reunion, let’s get right to business,” he chuckled, deftly unzipping Levi’s pants as well as his own before pulling himself onto the chair in the corner. He gave his half-hard cock a few slow strokes, fingers mirroring the technique employed earlier on Levi. The shorter man could only stare as Mike grew to his full length, still in a state of disbelief as to how much the man was packing.

“Your mouth. My dick,” Mike explained with a heated gaze, the authority behind his words unquestionable. Levi was unable to come up with a snappy retort — his foul mouth was as exhausted as he was — so when his tired glare went ignored, he pushed himself to his knees with a groan, settling in front of Mike’s flushed cock. He licked a tentative stripe from base to tip, tongue swiping around the flared head and cleaning the leaking precum as his hand curled around the bottom of Mike’s length, giving it a few pumps.

 _This thing doesn’t fit in my hands_ , Levi thought, blanching, _so how the fuck is it going to fit in my mouth?_ Mike nudged his hips forward a fraction, telling Levi with a dull stare that he had better at least try. Levi swallowed, willing the knot out of his throat, and took down the first four inches as carefully as he could. He had estimated correctly: the man’s girth was almost more than his mouth could take, and he thought he could feel his dry lips splitting at the edges. He pulled back with a choked groan, tongue swirling and making up for what his mouth couldn’t handle. 

“Too much for you?” Mike chuckled, hips pushing gently into the tongue lapping at his slit. “I would have thought our dear commander trained you better than this.”

Levi paused, blankly wondering how exactly Mike came to know about Erwin’s giant dick, but his pause was all that the larger man needed to cant his hips forward into Levi’s unprepared mouth. His eyes widened at the sudden intrusion, eyes beginning to water as his jaw was stretched to its limit around Mike’s thick shaft. Belatedly, he realized his windpipe was blocked, and his throat contracted in a panic as he withdrew the throbbing cock, squeezing his eyes shut and trying to stave off a coughing fit through force of will.

“Make this worth my time,” Mike warned, a hand moving to roughly card through Levi’s black locks and settle at his hairline. “I know for a fact that you have better technique than that. Put it to good use.” He released the corporal’s head, playing his part and refusing to soften his gaze even as Levi’s expression was drained of all its fight, eyes visibly tearing up. 

“Suck,” he commanded, hand moving to the base of his dick and thrusting it forward in offering. Levi spared him one piteous glance, but Mike’s gaze held no room for accommodation, his face taking on a muted anger at Levi’s inaction. Levi lowered his eyes in deference before ravishing his length with his tongue, head frantically moving up and down as he took as much of Mike’s length as he could, pumping the rest with jerky movements. Mike leaned back in his chair and groaned quietly, submitting himself to the sensations as his hand slipped to the crown of Levi’s head and urged him on.

It didn’t take long for him to reach his climax — dirty thoughts of Levi had been tumbling nonstop through his head since Erwin dismissed him from his office. Mike gave a choked moan and a squeeze to the top of Levi’s head as a warning before shooting his load down his throat, Levi’s muscles clenching and spasming around him as he frantically tried to swallow what the taller man gave him. He pulled off of Mike’s cock, relief evident in the sag of his shoulders as the cum dripped from his lips.

“Come up here,” Mike rumbled, reaching a hand out to Levi. The shorter man accepted it and hauled himself up, a hand flying to catch himself on the wall of the stable as he was reminded of the ever-present plug.

“Steady, there,” Mike laughed, zipping himself back in his pants and putting an arm securely around Levi’s waist. “I see my little friend’s been treating you well.”

“Everything hurts,” Levi croaked, long past any semblance of being put together or in control. “I want it out, just get it over with and fuck me already...”

“You know I’m not young enough to bounce back that quickly,” Mike said carefully, raising an eyebrow at Levi’s sudden willingness. “But if you’d like, I can still help you out.”

“I can’t take much more of this,” Levi rasped, his arms going limp at his sides. He jumped when Mike’s hands slammed next to either side of his head, the taller man leaning over his small body and ominously blocking the sunlight. “It fucking _hurts_ to be hard this long.”

“Well we’ll just have to fix that, won’t we?” he smirked, spitting in his hand and pulling Levi’s straining length out of his pants. Levi gave a wanton moan the moment his cock was touched, which Mike hurriedly swallowed with his mouth. Some of Levi’s earlier fervor returned, and he eagerly returned the kiss, thrusting lightly into the tight circle of Mike’s hand. 

“Mike, I’m really not going to last—” Levi groaned, arching his back against the wall and stirring the plug against his prostate. He bit down hard on his lip to stifle the embarrassing sound threatening its way into the open and began shamelessly rocking forward, a familiar tightness building in his groin. 

The sudden presence of nearby voices made Levi freeze, his cock pulsing dangerously in Mike’s grip.

“—know where Squad Leader Mike got off to? His horse has been wandering in the pasture for a while, I’m getting worried about him…”

“Sorry, Levi, looks like I’m needed,” said Mike, fighting to keep a straight face as he stood from his hunched position. Levi uttered a soft cry when Mike’s hand retreated from his achingly hard cock, tears pricking at the corners of his eyes. “Good luck dealing with that. I’ll make sure to catch up to you later.”

Levi slumped to the ground, cloak drifting over his groin, and let his head fall to his knees.

 --------

“Corporal Levi?”

Levi had finally mustered up the courage to go out in public, the blood boiling behind his eyes with each step he took. He thought the gnawing need for dinner and the protection of a crowd trumped his fear of another run-in with his tall, blond pursuer. 

He was immediately regretting his decision.

“Corporal Levi, sir, I have a message from the Commander. Says he needs to see you in his office at eight o’clock.”

“It can’t wait?” Levi groaned, stomach already churning with trepidation.

“I’m afraid it can’t, sir.”

“Tell him I’ll be there in ten,” said Levi, waving the recruit off as he made for the kitchens. “I’d rather not pass out in the middle of whatever the fuck he’s got planned.”

Fifteen minutes later, Levi was standing in front of the door to Erwin’s office, trying to force the last bites of a loaf of bread down his uncooperative throat. His hands were strained from suppressing tremors brought on by imaginings of the  things that could be waiting just inside; any attempt to reason with himself was immediately shot down by fear, and he finally decided to barge in and get it over with as quickly as possible.

“You’re late,” Erwin’s baritone boomed, sending a jolt up the back of Levi’s thighs.

“Erwin,” Levi deadpanned, praying that his eyes wouldn’t give him away. He shut the door quietly and went to stand in front of the commander’s desk, arms crossed in defiance. “Your shaggy dog isn’t with you, I see.”

“I wouldn’t be too sure of that.” Mike’s voice snaked out from behind the door to Erwin’s personal chambers, the man himself appearing in the doorway shortly afterwards. He was stripped of all but his uniform pants and a short-sleeved cotton shirt, the thin material not doing much to disguise the muscle mass underneath. 

Levi willed himself to stay very still as Mike circled him like a bird of prey, blunt fingernails digging into his upper arms.

“Has Levi been cooperative for you today, Mike?” Erwin asked, sliding a stack of papers off to the side of his desk to give the proceedings his full attention.

“Far from it,” Mike frowned, “though last I saw him I think we were beginning to make some progress. Wouldn’t you say, Levi?” Mike tilted the smaller man’s chin up with his pointer finger, unable to keep himself from caressing his soft lips with a swipe of his thumb.

“Progress. Right,” Levi said, keeping his eyes trained on the window behind Erwin. 

“Can you demonstrate exactly how much progress has been made?” Erwin asked, face carefully neutral.

“I think that can be arranged,” Mike rumbled, more to Levi than to Erwin. He made quick work of the corporal’s jacket and the top half of his harness, capturing his mouth to stem the inevitable flow of protests that would arise. Levi melted into the kiss, the sensation of Mike’s lips provoking a partial surrender of his already wavering control. Mike held his small body close, big hands moving deftly down the front of his shirt and uncovering the pale skin that lay beneath. Levi was unable to stifle a breathy moan when thick fingers latched onto his pert nipples, gently tugging and pinching until they peaked, his eyes rolling back in his head when Mike moved from his mouth to the side of his neck, roughly kissing and biting the sensitive flesh. 

His eyes snapped back open when he remembered that Erwin was watching.

“Erwin, m’gonna need a chair,” Mike mumbled from his place on Levi’s neck, teeth nipping sharply to keep Levi alert and on edge. Erwin closed his eyes in acquiescence, slowly rising from his desk and fetching a chair from the far side of the room. Mike’s tongue began to trace over Levi’s collarbones, sucking a bruise in the dip between them, before moving quickly to his stiff nipples and giving an angry bite. Levi gave a loud yelp, legs giving out beneath him as his cock gave a strong pulse in the confines of his trousers. Erwin calmly slid the chair under the corporal, catching him before he hit the ground, before returning to his own desk chair and watching the scene unfold with an intense blue gaze. 

“That’s not for you, you know,” Mike growled, giving Levi’s other nipple the same treatment before moving to the waist of his pants. He made quick work of the lower harness and tossed it to the side with his other clothes, yanking the pants, socks, and briefs off Levi in one go before pressing a wet kiss to the tip of his cock. Levi groaned in anguish, thrusting hard into the offered warmth.

“That’s not for you, either,” chuckled Mike, hoisting Levi out of the chair and plopping down in his place, bringing the smaller man to rest on top of his obvious erection. Levi did the only thing he could think of and lurched forward, lips and tongue hungrily seeking Mike’s as the man slipped a vial from his pockets and shoved his pants down.

“Let’s see how well you’ve done, Levi,” Mike’s gravelly voice intoned, gripping the base of the plug with three fingers and moving it in a circular motion. Levi moaned brokenly, his back arching away from the sensations and into Mike’s warm chest as he began to remove the plug with short tugs, quickly reminding Levi of the toy’s flared head. A flush spread quickly down his small body, toes curling in as his entrance burned with the stretch. Levi’s ears pricked when he thought he heard a stifled groan from behind them. He twisted his neck as best he could, but Erwin still sat passively at his desk, hands folded in front of his face.

As quickly as the toy was removed, two of Mike’s slippery fingers took its place, twisting and stretching inside of Levi’s ruined hole. The smaller man felt a wash of relief flood through him at the human contact, sinking down eagerly onto the digits.

“You like that, huh,” Mike cooed, easily slipping a third finger into the mix. Levi keened on top of him, swiveling his hips and marveling at the warm sensations as Mike continued to pump his fingers. “Aren’t you glad you kept this in?” He nodded vigorously, rocking back and forth trying to suck in Mike’s pinky and convulsing when both the last finger and his thumb slid in.

“Such a good boy, working yourself on my hand,” Mike smiled sadistically, slowly clamping his hand open and shut. Levi let out a high whine, his hips slowing as he adjusted to the impossible stretch of all five of Mike’s thick fingers.

“I think it’s time we get on with the show, don’t you?”

This was the only warning Levi received. Faster than his lust-addled mind could process, he was turned around on Mike’s lap to face Erwin, the head of Mike’s cock brushing minutely against his tight hole before sliding inside with one smooth push. He tossed his head back and let out a feral cry, muscles clenching tightly in agony around the foreign object. Mike made a strained grunt, fingers holding Levi’s hip in a bruising grasp.

“ _Relax_ ,” Mike ordered, pressing his fingers tighter to Levi and giving a short thrust to punctuate the statement. Levi hiccupped and squeezed his eyes shut, making a concerted effort to relax the tense muscles of his passage before Mike thrust in again, angling close to his prostate. His eyes rolled back in his head and he bit down hard on his lip, hell-bent on stifling any more revealing sounds.

“Levi, I want to hear you,” snarled Erwin, thick eyebrows furrowing at the small man’s self-restraint. Levi jumped at the sound of his voice just as Mike pulled almost all the way out  and snapped his hips back in. The corporal couldn’t have restrained the yelp that escaped him if he wanted to, nor could he calm the quaking of his thighs as Mike began to speed his thrusts. He started to lean towards Erwin, but a thick hand on his forearm kept him anchored in place. Sweat began to drip off of Levi’s body, tears pricking at his eyes from the throbbing cock tearing his ass and the cold glare on Erwin’s face. Just then, Mike canted his hips up at a new angle, directly striking his prostate, and Levi’s eyes flooded over with a watery cry.

“This is what happens when you step out of line, Levi,” Erwin said slowly, a frosty edge creeping into his voice. “If you will not take to my orders, I will find someone to force them into you. Do you understand?”

Levi mouthed a soft _yes_ through the cascade of tears. The knowledge that he had failed his commander stuck deep in his bones and weighed him down, and he became limp in Mike’s arms.

“Speak up, _boy_!” Erwin commanded gruffly, his patience clearly at an end. 

“ _YES!_ ” Levi cried, disappointment and guilt crushing his features. He could not meet Erwin’s eyes.

“What do you have to say for yourself?” said Erwin, voice taking on a hard edge as he stared at Levi from behind the desk.

“Ggghh… I’m _sorry!_ Oh Erwin, I’m so sorry, I’ll never, never again…” Levi trailed off as Mike pounded into him ruthlessly, fat tears running down his pale cheeks.

“Never what, Levi?”

“Never mouth off to you!” he panted, limbs shaking violently.

“To me? Or to everyone?” Erwin growled, folding his arms over his chest. “I’m not the only one weary of your insolence. You need to learn some humility, Levi — I’m tired of reminding you who’s in charge.”

“I know, I’ll try, I’ll try,” Levi blubbered, clamping his teeth shut as his fingers grabbed Mike’s forearm with a vice grip.

“I don’t believe you.” Erwin inclined his head towards Mike, who shifted his hips and began driving into Levi at a sharper angle. Levi let out a howl, his trembling so ferocious that Mike had to twist an arm around his chest to keep him seated.

“ _Please_ , Erwin, please, _no_ , I’ll try so hard, I really will…!”

“Convince me,” said Erwin, rising from his chair to stand in front of Levi.

“Erwin, please _, please_ , I’ll do anything you tell me to, just make it stop!” he screeched, reaching a futile arm towards Erwin’s impassive face. Erwin decided to draw out the moment, ignoring Levi’s arm in favor of fixing him with the iciest glare he knew how to give. He had to admit that he was impressed — whatever Mike had put him through today had broken him beyond anything Erwin had tried so far. Soon, the agony on Levi’s face was too much for him to bear, and he stepped back behind his desk with a wave of his hand.

“I think we’re done here.”

“Commander…?” Mike’s voice rose in question, eyes gesturing to Levi and silently asking if he was finally allowed his release. Erwin nodded tersely, propping a foot on his knee and watching the exchange unfold. Mike wrapped a calloused hand around Levi’s length and began to viciously stroke him, the excessive amount of precum speeding his movements and heightening the sensation considerably. It took but a dozen pumps before Levi was screaming, body wracked with unstoppable tremors, his release shooting violently across his own chest, face, and the floor in front of him as Mike worked him through his orgasm. He began to cry as the taller man resumed targeting the bundle of nerves inside him, his short thrusts pushing another jet of cum out each time they hit his prostate. Levi felt himself slipping as the aftershocks rolled through his body, and by the time Mike had finished inside him he had completely lost consciousness. 

Mike lifted him off with a grunt, his softening cock slipping out of Levi with a wet thop. He leaned back in the chair a moment to catch his breath before standing, cupping Levi’s dripping ass in his hand to spare the rug as he deposited him on the couch. He made quick work of cleaning himself up, noting Erwin’s appraising glance as he reattached his harness and rewrapped his waist.

“I hope I could do some good by you, sir,” said Mike as he approached Erwin behind the desk. “It was a tough job, but I think you’ll have an easier time with him in the future.”

“Your work was admirable,” Erwin said with a half smile at Levi’s sleeping form. “I only regret that I wasn’t able to bring him under control myself.” 

Mike met him with a smirk. “Sometimes he needs a little rough treatment. I think you handle him like he’s going to break, whether you realize it or not. They don’t call him Humanity’s Strongest for nothing — you can afford to be a bit tougher on him.” Mike’s face softened at the conflicting emotions in Erwin’s eyes. “Easier said than done in this line of work, though.”

“Well said,” Erwin muttered distantly, indifferent mask chipping away. “I just worry for him… for all of you.”

“We can take care of ourselves,” said Mike, clapping him on the shoulder. “We pledged our hearts to you, remember?”

Erwin nodded, reassured. “Thank you, Mike. I’m glad to know I can count on you.”

Mike eyed the bulge in Erwin’s pants and chuckled. “Happy to be of service. You know where to find me next time.” He left Erwin’s side and slipped out the door, shaking his head; he doubted Levi would let anyone near his ass for a week.

**Author's Note:**

> buh shameless crack porn. I love pairing Mike with just about anybody. Hope you enjoyed, and many thanks to crowley-kingoftrunks for betaing this monster! I’m on tumblr at snk-sexual.


End file.
